It Was a Tuesday
by politiksandprose
Summary: She smiles at him, and all of a sudden Tuesday's are his favorite days. Finchel fluff. One-shot.


**A/N: **Hi! This is just a random idea I had. I've been pretty disheartened by the icky, egotistical Finn that we've been dealing with on the show so I decided to write about the old, better Finn we used to know. Hopefully he makes a comeback on the show, soon -_- Anyway, hope you all enjoy the Finchel fluff =)

**Disclaimer:** Everything minus this story belongs to Fox and my idol, Ryan Murphy.

i.

It's a Tuesday when Finn realizes that he has forgiven Rachel without even consciously doing so. He's attempting to clean his room in hopes that his mom will let him go play Call of Duty with Artie when he comes across a picture of Rachel and him from over the summer; they're at the beach and he's giving her a piggy back ride. She's wearing her mega-watt smile and he looks happier than he's seen himself in a while. He's surprised when he catches himself smiling rather than grimacing as he has been for a while now whenever he comes across _any_ sign of what used to be Finchel.

He's really not sure when he forgave her, either. He guesses time really _does_ heal all wounds because it was just two months ago when he couldn't even stand to hear her name, let alone hold a picture of the two of them in his hands without wanting to shred it to itty bitty pieces.

He's still not sure if he's ready to get back into a relationship with her though, because he's still iffy on the whole trust thing. But he knows that they will get back together, because they're like, inevitable. Kind of like Holly Golightly and Paul Varjak in _Breakfast at Tiffany's._ Or, or … like Elizabeth Bennet and Darcy in _Pride and Prejudice._ "They can deny their love, but they can't escape it; it eventually catches up to them" is what she had said after she made him watch both of those movies. And that's what he and she are all about, he thinks, at least for the moment.

And then he's reminded that he's denying their love because he's with Quinn … sort of. They're not like, public or anything. But they'll eventually _have_ to be because she wants to be Prom Queen and King. But there's sort of a problem with that because … well, he sort of wants to ask Rachel to prom. They talked about it all summer, and he promised her he'd take her. He already broke the promise about never breaking up with her, he doesn't want to break another one.

He's just not sure how to break it to Quinn.

ii.

It's a Tuesday when he's reminded of why he's in love with Rachel. Her voice is mesmerizing, enchanting almost. It kind of just sucks you in and hypnotizes you; makes you feel things you didn't know you were feeling.

She's asked him to meet her after school in the auditorium so she can show him her new original song she's written for Regionals. She promises it's better than her Headband song; that was kind of the understatement of the century. The song is phenomenal. It's heartbreaking, yet inspiring. Sad, yet hopeful. It's so very Rachel and he's sure the smile that he's wearing demonstrates just how proud of her he is. She finishes the song on a quiet note, and looks at him shyly. He can't help it when he wraps his arms around her and crushes her in a hug.

He also can't help himself from feeling like crap. He knows she's let out everything she's been feeling in this song, and he knows a lot of it was aimed at him. But she isn't the only one who's made mistakes – not in glee, and definitely not with him.

So he whispers, "You got it right, Rach" into her ear, hoping that she gets what he means.

iii.

It's a Tuesday when they get first place at Regionals. Just as he had predicted, Rachel's songs had left everyone in awe. The bus-ride home is booming; the excitement overflowing from each and every person on board. Well _almost_ everyone. He's sitting next to Quinn, and she's going off about Prom again, seemingly least bothered by the fact that they just** won** Regionals.

Sometimes he really doubts that she even likes him. But, they make out and stuff. And she lets him give her hickeys; Rachel never used to let him do that. So, for now, he'll take what he can get.

But then he starts to rethink that when he sees how happy Rachel looks … without him. She's sitting with Mercedes, Artie, Lauren, Puck and Sam. They're laughing hysterically at some Youtube video Sam's showing them on his iTouch. He feels a little pang in his stomach because he really misses that laugh; he wishes he was the reason behind that angelic sound. He stares at the side of her head for a while, a little disheartened when she doesn't even turn around to look at him once – does she not think about him the way he does about her? He's pulled out of his thoughts as Quinn tugs at his arm sharply, and all he catches from the "conversation" he was supposed to be having with her is "…Are you even listening to me? You're such an idiot, Finn."

You know, Quinn's personality is really starting to undermine the physical aspect of their relationship.

He's definitely sure of that when he finally, _finally_ catches her looking at him. She smiles at him, and all of a sudden Tuesday's are his favorite days.

iv.

It's a Tuesday when Finn finally breaks up with Quinn.

They're at a dress shop, Macy's maybe? She's tried on like, a million dresses but has yet to find "the right one". He's kind of fed up, though. She insults him every couple of minutes and expects him to wait patiently while she picks up twenty dresses to try on. What's the big deal about being Prom Queen and King anyway? What's it going to matter two years from now? He knows that's not the way Quinn thinks of it though; This is both the beginning and the end of the world for her. It's kind of the end of her and him though, when she says something rude about Rachel, because really, he's just about had it up to here with everyone putting her down constantly. It's getting old. (Although he's pretty sure he should have stood up for Rachel ages ago, maybe they'd still be together then.)

Quinn looks at him like he's crazy though, when he voices their break up, and then goes on talking about Prom like he didn't even say anything to begin with.

"Quinn, we're not going to prom together" he says, in attempt to break her out of reverie. He kinda feels bad. She looks genuinely sad, although with this girl he's never sure what's real and what isn't. She's good at faking it; One thing he's always been glad Rachel couldn't do. She could never fake it because she was too honest, even painfully so as she had once mentioned.

"I just, I just can't help but feel like you're only with me so you can be popular again, or whatever" he sputters, and her eyes narrow into slits.

He's not sure whether it's because she's hurt because she actually likes him, or because she's angry now that the truth about her sudden interest in him is out in the open. Whatever it is though, he doesn't really care anymore. He kind of just wants to run home and ask Kurt for advice on how to get Rachel back.

He's going to do it right, he's sure.

v.

It's a Tuesday when Finn Hudson wakes up with the greatest smile on his face. He's gonna win Rachel Berry over today. He's finally going to make things right because honestly, without her his head has been flailing, his grades have been tanking and his heart has been so very sore. He doesn't just want her back anymore, he _needs_ her back.

And he has the greatest plan in the world to do it. He's got her favorite flowers – sunflowers. And he's going to serenade her; not just in front of Glee, because, well – he's been there, done that. He's going to serenade her in front of the whole school. He knows she's always wanted some clichéd, grand gesture like that because she always cries when it happens in movies. And he's not gonna sing any song; he's gonna sing Faithfully because it's so obviously _their_ song.

But all of his dreams and hopes are crushed - trampled on, really, when he sees her getting out of Jessie St. Jackass' car that morning. She gives him a sweet kiss on his lips and Finn feels blinded; _Did he really just see that? What's that douche bag even doing here?_ So, he confronts her because, really, what is she thinking?

She gives him a straight forward answer though, when he asks her.

"If there's one thing I've learned from recent past it's that you should forgive people when they seem sincere. Because I know what it's like to be on the opposite end of that, and it hurts." She winces, as if she's remembering all that's happened in the past couple of months. "And Jesse seemed sincere enough when he came to apologize to me. So I forgave him" she says simply, as if it makes all the sense in the world.

"What if he's just using you again, Rach?" He tries to sound concerned, but he knows that the jealousy in his voice is too overpowering.

"He's not in Vocal Adrenaline anymore, Finn. He's in college, and he's matured. But even if he is just setting me up to hurt me again, I'd be able to handle it this time. I've gone through a lot of pain, you know, I know how to deal with it now". She's saying some more stuff now about it's kind of like last year now – he's with Quinn and she's with Jesse. He's pretty sure she's trying to say it's as if they never happened.

He's about to tell her he isn't with Quinn anymore when she says, "You know I'll always love you, Finn. But this … this is all hurts too much. I'm just trying to be happy, even if it is with Jesse." She shrugs simply and walks away before he can say anything in response.

As he makes his way to the garbage to dispose of the damn sunflowers, he can't help but think of how wrong he was about Tuesdays. They are far from his favorite days.

vi.

It's a Tuesday when he's at the mall with Kurt. Kurt's been complaining about the way Finn dresses for a while and has finally convinced him to go shopping with him. He regrets it the second he sees a petit brunette walking across the floor of Express, her hands intertwined with St. Jerkface's much larger ones. Kurt catches the sight of the two as well, and hollers her name across the store. She looks up confused, but her face breaks out in a smile the second she sees his step-brother.

She walks over to them, boyfriend in tow, and hugs Kurt tightly.

He knows she's feeling awkward because she refused to look him in the eye. She walks away without saying a single word to Finn, and he wants to punch Jesse in the face when he catches the smug smile he's wearing as Rachel drags him away.

His heart breaks a little bit more twenty minutes later. He's walking to yet another store Kurt's run off to when he sees the two of them in a photo booth. She's kissing him, her small hands covering the sides of his face. He hears her loud, adorable cackle and he physically just feels broken, all of a sudden.

He'd do anything, _anything_ to be in that douche bag's position.

vii.

It's a Tuesday when Rachel misses Glee Rehearsal for the first time, ever. He's not sure what kind of emergency could deter Rachel from making it to rehearsal, especially so close to Nationals. It kinda worries him.

Then, he hears it from Mercedes; Jesse cheated on her.

His heart is conflicted because while it aches for her, he kind of just wants to jump in joy at the thought of a single Rachel.

On a whim, he decides to skip rehearsal too. He has better things to do.

He shows up at Rachel's house and rings the door bell. She takes a while to open the door and he takes in the sight of her; messy sweatpants and a tear stained face. But his heart warms when he sees her smile the second he reveals the surprise hidden behind his back – multiple cartons of vegan ice cream and a complete collection of Barbra Streisand films.

Three cartons of ice cream and four movies later, he can tell she's feeling better. She assures his suspicion when she kisses him on his cheek as he's leaving.

Tuesday's may be making a comeback.

vii.

It's a Saturday when all the boys are sitting in the Berry living room suited in tuxedos, waiting for the girls to make their way down from Rachel's room. Finn's nervous because this is the first time Rachel and he will be doing anything _together._ Like together _together. _Sure, yeah they've hung out lots of times, just the two of them, but this is like an official date, or whatever. He wants – no, he _needs _to make it the best date of her life.

She walks down the stairs after every other girl has already come down, and he's blinded by her beauty. She's wearing a deep red dress with a neckline plunging dangerously low. Her hair's left in loose curls and her make-up is perfect, yet minimal. She looks _stunning_.

She comes up to him shyly, and he doesn't even wait for her to ask how she looks. "You look … wow. You look, you look gorgeous" he stammers, and her smile grows.

"You don't look too bad yourself" she says, a sweet smile playing on her lips.

He holds her close all night as they move together to every song. He whispers sweet nothings into her ear, and she sings to him when they slow dance. He's not sure this night could get anymore more perfect … when it does.

She tells him she loves him, and she's looking at him with these bright, shining eyes. He tells her he loves her more, _so much more, _and the words couldn't have been more true.

This Saturday night may be the best night of his life, but then he thinks, it _was_ a Tuesday when he asked her to prom …

**A/N: Lol so I don't know if I took the whole 'Tuesday' thing too far. I just liked working with a theme for once. Anyway, I really hope you guys liked it! Please review! It seriously makes me SO happy when I get a review! **


End file.
